


An Addition to the Family

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky wants a pet.</p>
<p>This was written out of Fridget-withdrawal over the past few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition to the Family

“Gidge,” Franky began as they were having breakfast at the kitchen island. It was a lazy Sunday morning; they both didn’t have to go to work today.  
“Yeah?” Bridget asked, cutting her toast in half.  
“I wanna get a turtle.” Bridget nearly choked on her food. Chuckling, she asked: “Why, in God’s name, do you want a turtle? Why not something easy, like…I don’t know, a goldfish?” Franky shook her head, swallowing a huge spoonful of cereal.  
“Fred would have a field day if we got a fish,” she said, and nodded towards the fourteen-year-old British Shorthair currently sprawled out on the couch. Bridget snorted.  
“Fred? He wouldn’t catch a mouse even if it were sitting in front of his nose.”  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t want a fish. I want a turtle,” Franky decided. Smiling, Bridget gave in: “Fine. You can look into getting a turtle. But I swear to God, I won’t be the one cleaning the terrarium!”  
“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Franky got up and kissed the older woman on the cheek. Throwing her arms around her neck, she mumbled: “Thanks Gidge. I’m gonna go get dressed.”  
“Okay darling. I’ll clean up.” Franky walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Chuckling, Bridget got up and began clearing the countertop. Why in the world did Franky want a turtle? At least it wasn’t a lizard. Or a snake. Lord, she hated snakes. She shivered at the thought of having one of those creepy, scaly garden hoses in her home. 

\--

Two months later, Bridget was sitting in the backyard, nursing a glass of ice cold orange juice. It was nearly Christmas, and swelteringly hot. She gazed at the thermometer to her left: 42 degrees. Fantastic. She felt like she was melting. Groaning, she pulled her dress over her head. Being in just het bathers made the heat only slightly more bearable.  
“Fuck yeah!” She turned her head towards the source of the sudden exclamation. Franky walked into the yard, a big white envelope in her hands.  
“What?” Bridget asked, curiously.  
“I got the license!”  
“For what?” Franky made her way over to Bridget.   
“For…well, ya seem to be wearing less than you were a couple minutes ago, Gidge!” Franky eyed the blonde’s body enthusiastically. “Anyway, I got the license for having a pet turtle!” the younger woman announced, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. “So, guess what I want for Christmas?”  
“Lesbian porn and sex?” Bridget asked as she put her glass down. The brunette seemed to consider that for a moment.  
“Well, you’re not wrong…”

\--

The next day, Franky and Bridget found themselves standing in front of a pet store.  
“Alright. Have you got your list?” Bridget asked. Franky nodded: “Yup!”  
“Okay. Let’s go get everything then.”

Hours later they had finally collected everything they needed, and they were standing at the register.   
“So, we’ll deliver the tank to your home tomorrow afternoon. You’re lucky, it’s the last one we have in stock!” the bubbly teenager told them.   
“That’s fantastic, thank you.” Bridget smiled, and she and Franky grabbed their bags.   
“Okay, have a great day!”  
“See ya!” Franky yelled over her shoulder as they exited the store. They threw the stuff into the trunk of Bridget’s car and got in. As Bridget started the car and backed out of the parking lot, she asked: “Darling?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you want to have a turtle so badly?” Franky shrugged and turned her head to look out the window. After a few silent seconds, she started talking.  
“So, you know that I spent a lotta time in the system, yeah?” Bridget nodded.  
“Well, at one point I was in a real good family. The parents’ names were George and Olivia. They were real nice. Saw the good in me. They promised me a turtle for my fifteenth birthday. I got everything ready. I got the tank and everything. Olivia was getting the license.”  
“That sounds great,” Bridget commented, smiling at Franky.  
“It was. But then George got hit by a drunk driver. He died after two days. I was placed in a different home. None of the families after that would allow me a pet. Even when I offered to pay for it myself.” Franky sighed. 

“Oh Franky, I’m so sorry,” Bridget said. Franky turned her head back towards the blonde. The pain was visible on her face.  
“And now that I’ve finally got the time and money…I want a turtle!” Franky smiled at Bridget.  
“Have you figured out what you want to call it yet?” she asked as they waited for a pedestrian to cross the road.  
“Yeah.”  
“Care to share?” Bridget raised her eyebrows as she began rounding a corner.  
“Fletch.”

Bridget nearly crashed the car into a nearby tree.

“What? Why?”  
“It’s a slow animal!” Franky explained. The psychologist burst into laughter.

\--

It was Christmas morning, and Bridget and Franky were sat on the couch, opening the presents they’d gotten each other. Franky handed Bridget a small, oblong royal blue box. Lifting the lid, the blonde let out a soft gasp.  
“Oh, darling, it’s beautiful. I love it!” She lifted the delicate silver bracelet from the padded velvet, and held it up so she could inspect it more closely. It was built up from the most exquisite links, with a tiny lilac-tinted heart in the middle.  
“Thank you, so much.” She kissed the younger woman tenderly. “Will you put it on me?” Franky nodded. Just as she took the armlet from Bridget, the doorbell rang.  
“What the hell?” she exclaimed.  
“Ah, just in time!” the psychologist announced. Winking, she got up from the couch. Franky was surprised. What had she been planning? She could hear Bridget talk to whomever had disturbed their morning.  
“Thank you so much, Mads’. I owe you, big time. Tell Tyler and Hazel merry Christmas from us, okay? Bye love!” Franky turned her head towards the window, and saw how a black-haired woman in her forties walked towards the street. Bridget came back into the room, carrying a cardboard box. She was trying her best to hide her excitement, but she was failing miserably. She flashed Franky a 10,000-Watt smile as she sat down on the couch, and handed the younger woman the box. Franky stared at the item. It felt…surprisingly heavy.  
“Go on, open it!” Bridget was nearly jumping up and down with anticipation.  
“Okay, okay!” the brunette called out. She carefully lifted the lid and placed it next to her on the couch.  
“What the fuck?” She reached into the box and gingerly lifted the itty-bitty reptile from the carton and held it up to her face.  
“Hi…Fletch!” she told the tiny baby turtle. It happily nibbled on her index finger. “Aren’t you the cutest?” She turned towards the beaming woman sitting next to her. “How?”  
“My friend Madison and her husband Tyler have turtles and tortoises. One of their turtles has just had babies, and she held on to one for me,” Bridget explained.  
“I love it so much!” Franky placed a soft kiss on Fletch’s shell. Suddenly she felt a soft paw on her leg. Fred had gotten up to come inspect his new housemate. He scrunched up his face as he sniffed the small reptile. His final verdict seemed to be positive; he nudged the turtle with his head and strolled back to his cat bed. Bridget smiled at the sight of the old cat and the tiny animal, and pulled Franky and Fletch in for a hug. The brunette kissed her cheek as she caressed the turtle.  
“Merry Christmas, darling.”  
“Merry Christmas, Gidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I got everything about keeping a turtle as a pet right - I took some liberty with the license, because the official website for the Victoria State Government Department of Environment, Land, Water and Planning told me exactly...nothing as to how it would work.


End file.
